As electronic devices grow increasingly smaller, space available within a device housing that has a desirable external size and shape can be insufficient to accommodate requisite internal operational components. One way to increase available volume within the device without making the housing any bigger is to reduce a thickness of interior and/or exterior walls of the device housing. Unfortunately, when the walls of the device housing are reduced below a minimum threshold, forming attachment points for internal operational components can become problematic. For example, when the walls become too thin to define a threaded opening having a sufficient depth to retain a fastener this can leave only adhesive couplings, which may be insufficient to properly secure components within the housing. Furthermore, in some embodiments, small form factor device housings can have internal geometries such as closely spaced walls that prevent line of sight to enable formation of a standard screw point normal to an interior surface of the small form factor housing.